Demonic Sakura!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Sakura was a girl with demon blood.When she becomes a ninja and takes the chunin exmas,will she find new friends along the way?Or will she find love?A little L/S
1. Sakura's background

Lee's death

Demonic Sakura!

Sakura Haruno was a human girl with demon blood in her veins.When she was little,she had been badly injured,and lost too much blood,however,a demon kindly offered to donate his blood,and when his blood mixed with her's,she became a half demon.Her teeth were shaper and longer them most humans,and her nails were more like claws.However,she never harmed anyone.She was a very sweet girl.Long pink hairin pigtails past her waist,down to her ankles.A white body suit with no leggings,like a bathing suit.But it had long sleves.But when she got older,he outfit when to a dark blue,and she added a cloak to it.It had a charm on it that was a pager from her friends.

And so it begins…..


	2. New Teammates new friends!

Lee's death

New teammates!New friends!

"So,you're my new teammates?"Sakura Haruno said.

"Guess so…"Sasuke Uchiha said.

"Wow…I get the kid with hair that looks like a ducks butt?"Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke then gave him a death glare."Well,I know where this is going…"Sakura thought.

"So,I'm Sakura Haruno."Sakura said.

"I'm Naruto Uzmaki!Believe it!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah,your that emo kid…"Sakura said.

"I AM NOT EMO!!"Sasuke shouted

"Dude,you look like a girl."Naruto said.

"Naruto!!"Sasuke shouted.

"OK,THAT'S ENOUGH!!DO I HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU TWO!?"Sakura yelled.

"Sakura!Sakura!"Hinata Huuga and Ino Yamanaka called.

"Hey girls!What's up?"Sakura asked.

"We met our new teammates!I've got Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburama!"Hinata said.

"And I have Choji Akmichi,and Shikamaru Nara!"

"Cool!I've got Sasuke Uchiha,and Naruto Uzumaki!"

"ummm…….Sakura?"Ino said.

"Yeah Ino?"

"Well…..Naruto is the one with the Nine-Tailed fox demon inside of him."Hinata said.

"So?I've got demonic blood,and I only have fangs and claws.And Naruto looks completely human to me."

"Hey Cutie Haruno!"Naruto called.

"Me?I'm not cute!"Sakura answered.

"Sakura!You're cuter then me!"Ino said.

"Ino,are you gay or something?"Sasuke asked.Which was the wrong thing to say.

"DON'T EVER TALK THAT WAY TO INO OR HINATA!!"Sakura yelled punching Sasuke threw 7 or 8 trees!!

"Holy crap dude…."Kiba said."That's one tough pink-haired girl…."

"humph!"Sakura said."Jerk off….."

"What the heck is she?!"Sasuke thought."Not a lot of girls can punch anyone threw trees."

"Well,I can see where this is going…."Hinata said.


	3. Meeting Lee

Lee's death

The Chunin exams!!

"Hey Naruto…Uchiha…."Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura!"Naruto said.

"Hey Demon…"Sasuke said.

"jerk off…."Sakura said.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Ha!And you call yourselves ninja!Your to weak!!"A voice called out.

Sakura then threw a kunai at the two ninjas blocking the door.

"It's not nice to cause trouble for no reason,"Sakura said.Sakura then bit one of them,and held on with her fangs,until the other one punched her off.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!SHE DREW BLOOD!!"One of them yelled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno,you idiot!You know,the one with demon bloo-huh??"After that,they were both gone.

"wtf was that about?"Sakura asked.

"Who the heck knows…"Naruto said.

"Hey you!Emo kid!"Neji Huuga said.

"Me?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah,you!"Neji.

"Well,you better move out of the way…"

"why?"

Sakura then pulled a string and tons of tin buckets fell onto Neji!XD XD(A/N I'm sooo evil to Neji!XD)

"WHAT THE CRAP?!"Neji shouted.

"I may have come here earlier and set some traps…."Sakura said with a smile.

"Sasuke,help him out,while I get rid of the rest of the traps,before someone gets hurt."

"Why did you set them in the first place?!"

"You never know….."

"…"  
While Sakura was getting rid of the traps,Rock Lee went over to her.

"Hi…"

"Hello."

"Oy!Sakura!"A voice called.

"eh?!S…Sensei!"Sakura said."Is there a problem?"

"Well,I h vae good news and bad news."

"Well,what's the good news?"

"Inyuahsa has come back to the village."

"WHAT?!THAT LITTLE…wait….What's the bad news?"

"Oh wait…that WAS the bad news…."

"then what's the good news?!"

"……"

"there is no good news…is there?"

"…..i'm gonna go…BYE!!"

"WHAT?!WHA-WTF?!HEY!oh….crap….I hate it when she does that…."

"You've got that freak for a teacher?"Naruto asked.

"Naruto….." Sakura said,in a VERY annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry,what were you saying?"Sakura said.

"My name is Rock Lee.So your Sakura huh?"

"That's me!"Sakura said,smiling.

"Please by my girlfriend!I'll protect you with my life!"Lee said.

Sakura smiled,giggled,and blushed.

"Thank you,but I really don't need need any protection.AIN'T THAT RIGHT UCHIHA?"

"…yeah…she kicked my butt good."Sasuke admitted.

"YEAH!AND I GOT IT ON TAPE!!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!Keep it down!I don't want to attrack any more attention!!"Sakura said.

"Well,Later Lee,and thanks for your concern."

"Wow…What a girl…"Lee thought blushing and looking at Sakura.


	4. The Forest of DEATH!

Lee's death

The forest of DEATH!!:( (A/N DEATH NOT NICE!!:O)

………………………………………………………………………………

"Great….just great………………"Sakura said."Why won't they wake up??"

For some reason,Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't wake up!they were breathing,so they weren't dead,so…what was wrong with them??

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello little girl…."A deep voice called…."EH?!Who's there?!"

"Just us…Now…just wake up Sasuke….and you won't die…."

"OH PLEASE!Like you could kill me!!And don't you even DARE try hurting my teammates you cowards!Pathiec!Trying to hurt a couple of rookies!Do your skills only go that far?!"

"That's it..I can't stay quiet now…I'll just kill her fir-

"Ickatis Senis!"Sakura said,using her speacil demonic jutsu.

"AAAHH!!WTF?!"

"My,my,my!A little girl trying to be a nin-"AAAAHHH!!"The female ninja screamed in pain after another attack from Sakura.

"Sound wall!"Screamed the leader.

"Ah!my…ear….."

"Well,you can handle 2 at a time,which is inpersive for a rookie,but I guess you can handle all of us at once!"Kin said.

"Frezing bullet!"Sakura shouted,aiming at Kin."Alright!One down!

"Sound Screach!"Zaku yelled.

"Earth raise!"Sakura yelled back."ok!2 down!One to go!

"Wall of wind!"Sakura said."Hurricane blast!"Sakura trapped Dosu in a wall of air!

"rising twin dragons!"After which,she shot dozens of kunai in the wall,which attacked Dosu.

"Release!"Sakura said.

"Alright...how about we give you our earth scroll?And you let us go?"Dosu said.

"Normally,I'd just kill right now…however,I do need your scroll,and I rather not get blood on it….alright..i agree…."

Dosu laid down the scroll,and picked up his teammates,"but next time,We'll beperpaared for you…"

After they left,sakura fell to her knees…

"I….will never…..use….that much charka…ever….again…."She said,in between breaths.

"it seems you defeated some worthy foes Sakura!"Rock Lee said,appearing next to her.

"Lee!What are you doing here?"

"I found a squirrel with an exploding tag on him and he lead me here."

"oh."

"What's wrong with yourteammates?"

"I don't know.For some reason they aren't walking up.They don't seem to be out of Charka,and they're breathing,so they can't be dead.And they can't be in a concusion either…"

"Well,you might as well rest…you look tired."

"ok."


End file.
